


The return

by StarkerSage



Category: For the People - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerSage/pseuds/StarkerSage
Summary: Blast from the not so distant past.





	The return

Kate Littlejohn bursts through Roger’s office door, her head buried in a file. She looks up to see her boss looking a bit miffed at the interruption and across from him is Leonard Knox. She freezes mid-step, taking in the scene. Giving her head a slight shake she regains her composure and with a simple apology excuses herself from his office.

Walking back to her office she takes a deep breath.

You’re fine. You’re just embarrassed at your rudeness in barging into boss’ office, nothing else. You’re Kate Littlejohn and you have a case to prepare for. You’ve got this!  
But what the hell is he doing here? 

Her mind goes back to their last night when she tried to convince him to stay. She had laid herself bare that night. Well, as bare as was possible for her, and it had blown up in her face. She realises that she had just read the same sentence 3 times and with a deep sigh puts down her highlighter. 

She grabs her bag and makes her way out of the office making up her mind to head over to Jay's to discuss a possible plea deal. She might have taken the longer route out of the building but it had nothing to do with trying to avoid Roger’s office. She was Kate Littlejohn, she was her territory. 

*******

Kate makes her way back into the building. She was gonna have to stay late to catch up with her work load that day but she was pretty sure the coast was clear. She’s turning into her office when a voice behind her stops her in her tracks. 

“I was wondering if you were ever gonna come back.”

She stops and slowly turns around to regard the voice. He smiles at her, “Hello Kate!”


End file.
